


two’s company, three’s a crowd

by cryingintheclub



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits To Lovers, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, casual sex doesn’t end up being casual, it never is, past patrick dangerfield/joel selwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingintheclub/pseuds/cryingintheclub
Summary: It starts with Dustin and Paddy catching Pat looking on and spirals from there.
Relationships: Patrick Dangerfield/Dustin Martin/Patrick Naish
Kudos: 3





	two’s company, three’s a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> this one of the most self—indulgent things I’ve written. hopefully you enjoy it nonetheless.

Before he knows it, Paddy’s the last one in the changeroom. He doesn’t consciously linger in the changerooms; it’s a habit that he can’t shake out of, no matter how many times he’s had to remind himself that what he and Joel had is over. 

He doesn’t miss the way Joel’s face pinches for a split second as he sees Paddy lingering before he exits the changeroom. Paddy shrugs, not wanting to give it a second thought. One of the younger players leave while saying goodbye and then Paddy is all alone. Suddenly the room feels cold, despite the thick moisture and heat in the air from the showers. Paddy finishes tying his laces and looks at himself in the mirror before heading out of the changeroom to get home. 

But as soon as he steps out of the changeroom, he is blocked by the one and only Dustin Martin, who's standing in front of him with his arms folded and a smirk on his face, his bulky frame taking up most of the hallway and leaving no room for Paddy to pass. 

“What do _ you _ want?” asks Paddy. He doesn’t mean for it to come off as snappy, but after a long match, especially, a night game, all he wants to do is to crawl back to his room at the Crown and sleep until recovery early next morning. 

“Nice to see you too,” says Martin, still smirking. Paddy can’t help it as his eyes lock onto Martin’s defined, inked biceps, and down his inked arms - 

Paddy looks up, realising he hasn’t responded yet. And by the way Martin’s smirk grows wider, Paddy’s wandering eyes haven’t gone unnoticed. “Excuse me for wanting to get home at this time of night,” replies Paddy, fed up with the other player’s antics. 

Martin’s smirk turns into a pout, resembling a child who hasn’t gotten their way. “C’mon Paddy, I thought you were supposed to be _ fun _.” 

“And where did you get that from?” Paddy asks dryly, looking down at his watch and planning how he could get away from Dustin Martin. 

“I suppose we’re the same, you know,” Martin begins, as he steps closer to Paddy. Martin isn’t invading Paddy’s space per say, but Paddy instinctively steps back, trying to place as much distance between the two men as possible. 

“And how is that?” Paddy couldn’t be more dry if he tried. He hopes Martin would get the message and leave, but instead Paddy’s responses only seemed to fuel Martin and whatever game he was playing at. 

“We’re both gun midfielders, we’ve both won Brownlow Medals, our style of play is the same. We can both go forward if needed. You could probably say we _ are _ the same, except for one thing.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“_ You can’t finish_.” Martin takes several steps forward as he says this, his breath hot on Paddy’s ear, causing goosebumps to involuntarily break out all over Paddy’s skin. 

Paddy so desperately wants to move, but he just can’t. His mind is telling his feet to _ move _ , to put one step back, and then another, but his feet just aren’t _ moving _, giving Martin the upper hand in whatever mind games he was playing with Paddy. 

Martin is satisfied with Paddy’s lack of response, as he takes a step back. That insufferable smirk is back onto his face, and Paddy so desperately wants to wipe it away. All he wants to push Martin onto his knees and - 

“And how do you suggest we fix that?” challenges Paddy, his eyes blazing as he rises up to the bait. He never could resist a challenge, always having to be the best. Martin’s eyes glisten gleefully, having Paddy right where he wants him, but Paddy can’t bring himself to care. All Paddy can care about is knocking down the footballer a few pegs. 

“I know a thing or two,” replies Martin, and before Paddy gets a chance to respond, Martin pushes Paddy back into the changerooms. 

Paddy stumbles, not expecting the contact and hisses as his back hits the wall, causing one of the many bruises accumulated from the match to start throbbing again. Martin comes up in front of him, arms beside Paddy against the wall, cornering Paddy in. 

It feels strangely intimate, especially for a person Paddy’s spoken to only once. The only other person Paddy has felt this intimate with in this place was Joel, and Joel had left him high and dry when it got too much for him. 

Paddy’s looking straight into Martin’s sea-coloured eyes - they were so different to Joel’s but somehow still so similar. 

Neither man says a word for several minutes. The only thing that can be heard is the trickle of the drains from the showers. Paddy doesn't dare to break away from Martin’s gaze. Martin already has the upper hand so far, and Paddy wants to shift the power back onto an even playing field. 

Martin makes the first move, breaking the tense silence as he steps into Paddy’s personal space, bodies flushed, mouth coming up to Paddy’s right ear in a fluid motion. Paddy’s sure that with this proximity, Martin can hear Paddy’s heart jackhammering in his chest. 

“Martin -” 

“Dustin,” Martin corrects. “If you want to do this, call me Dustin.”

“And what exactly _ are _ we doing?” 

Paddy did not mean for the question to pose as a challenge, but Dustin takes it as a challenge as he sinks down to his knees, looking up at Paddy, checking to see that Paddy’s okay with what comes next. 

Paddy nods, “go on.” 

And Dustin does, agonisingly slow as he unties the drawstrings of Paddy’s club standard tracksuit pants. 

Paddy didn’t know how much he wanted this until Dustin’s hands begin fiddle with the drawstrings of his pants. He supposes it’s his body craving a touch from somebody, still not adjusted to Joel leaving. And that somebody just so happened to be his opponent, Dustin Martin. 

Paddy bites down on his lip to stop from an impatient remark tumbling out of his mouth. If Dustin catches on to how impatient he was making Paddy, he will draw this out even further. 

Dustin now pulls down Paddy’s tracksuit pants to his thighs, his briefs now the only barrier between him and Dustin. Dustin begins palming Paddy through the thin fabric, causing Paddy to moan as he angles his head backwards and closes his eyes in pleasure. 

“Look at you. Haven’t even gotten to the good part yet and you’re already a moaning mess.” Even though Paddy’s eyes are closed, he knows that Dustin is smirking as he continues to slowly palm Paddy deliberately. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” This time, Paddy poses this question as a challenge, waiting for Dustin to rise up to the bait. 

Dustin does, much to Paddy’s pleasure, as he stands up and latches onto Paddy. He kisses Paddy languidly, continuing to palm Paddy as he does so. Dustin tasted of spearmint; the taste razor sharp in Paddy’s mouth. Dustin squeezes Paddy’s clothed dick, causing Paddy to slightly open his mouth in surprise. That’s all Dustin needs as he seizes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

Paddy has to admit that Dustin is an exceptional kisser - if not _ the _ best kisser Paddy had ever kissed. Not that Paddy’s had experience with good kissers - Joel was the worst kisser, but compensated for the fact that he knew exactly how to get Paddy to become a moaning mess in seconds. 

Dustin breaks the kiss and immediately begins kissing down the side of Paddy’s neck. As he reaches Paddy’s clavicle, he starts to suck a deep, angry mark and bites down on the skin, making sure a mark was left for everybody to see. Paddy moans loudly, eyes closing in pleasure. He opens them up as Dustin looks at his handiwork. There’s a deep red bruise on Paddy’s collarbone that Paddy can’t cover up nor give an explanation that was plausible. 

“I can’t cover that up, I have recovery in the morning,” Paddy complains. 

“Something tells me that you don’t want to cover it up,” comes Dustin’s reply as he begins to nibble on the shell of Paddy’s ear. 

“And how would you know that?” 

Dustin pauses and looks at Paddy in the eye. “I saw you and Selwood out on the field. You two looked tense as shit. I’m guessing whatever you had is over.” 

Dustin was more observant than Paddy originally gave him credit for. The more he spent time with the midfielder, the more Paddy realised he was wrong about him.

Paddy doesn’t realise his surprise was evident as Dustin says, “geez, you really don’t think much of me.” 

“No - that’s not -” Paddy begins feebly. 

Dustin smiles. It’s a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and Paddy now feels terrible. He doesn’t quite know when he reached the point of not wanting to hurt the other man’s feelings, but here he was. “You don’t need to lie. It’s mostly my fault, to be fair. I have done some fucking stupid things.” 

“And coming onto me at the MCG changerooms isn’t one of them?” Paddy jokes, trying to lighten the mood. 

Dustin laughs, a more genuine smile now appearing on his face. “I’d like to think this is one of my better ideas.” 

“It will be if you just get on with it,” Paddy says, no caring how impatient he sounds as his dick throbs. All he wants is Dustin’s mouth on his dick. 

“You’re lucky that I like it that you’re being bossy,” muses Dustin as he kneels back down onto his knees. 

Paddy was not expecting Dustin out of all people to like being bossed around. “I figured you would be the type to have a problem with authority, not like being told what to do,” Paddy muses as Dustin slowly drags down Paddy’s briefs, exposing his dick to the humid air of the changerooms. 

“I normally don’t, but I can make an exception this time round.” Before Paddy could even begin to decipher what that meant, Dustin’s mouth was around Paddy’s dick. 

Paddy’s breath hitches in his throat as Dustin begins to suck. It had been too long since he’d had his dick sucked - Joel hated giving out blowjobs, only liking when Paddy was the one on his knees, looking up at him with big, round eyes. 

“Fuck,” Paddy whispers, drawn out. He runs a hand over Dustin’s cropped hair, slightly cursing over the fact that he couldn’t grab onto anything and pull. 

Dustin hums around Paddy’s dick, sending a wave of arousal up Paddy’s spine. If Paddy isn’t careful, he would climax too quickly and not get to see what else Dustin had planned. Thinking about what was to come makes Paddy curious. How long had Dustin been planning this? Or was this just a spontaneous thing, fuelled by his anger and disappointment at the loss? 

Paddy’s toes curl inside his shoes and he arches his back as Dustin sucks all the way down his length. “Slow down, otherwise I’m going to come,” Paddy warns, breathless. Sweat has started to form around his forehead, which Paddy wipes away. 

Dustin pops off Paddy’s dick with a loud pop, and Paddy can see that he’s leaking precum. Dustin licks his lips before standing back up, lips cherry red from being around Paddy’s length. 

Before Dustin can say or do anything, Paddy takes the lead, switching their positions as he pushes Dustin against the wall. Paddy slides his hands underneath Dustin’s shirt, desperate to touch Dustin as he kisses Dustin with fervour, wanting this more than anything now. Dustin happily reciprocates, pulling Paddy so their bodies are flush against one another. Paddy’s dick is pressed up against Dustin’s pants and realises that it is unfair that Dustin is still fully clothed. 

“Hands up,” commands Paddy. Dustin obliges wordlessly, putting his hands up as Paddy lifts his shirt and discards it onto a nearby bench. Paddy’s hands now roam across Dustin’s surprisingly ink-free chest as he kisses Dustin once more. The kiss is more desperate than before, adrenaline and arousal running hot in both men’s veins. Paddy bites down on Dustin’s bottom lip and tweaks one of Dustin’s nipples causing Dustin to moan in response to the double stimulation.

Both Paddy and Dustin are panting, breathless as they break away from the kiss. Paddy’s painfully hard and from the visible tent in Dustin’s pants, Dustin is too. Paddy squeezes Dustin’s pants teasingly and Dustin lets out a drawn out moan. His mouth is parted, eyes closed, and Paddy can’t help but marvel at how good he looks like this, already wrecked with just a simple touch from Paddy. 

“How bad do you want me to get on my knees in front of you? How bad do you want me to suck you off?” At Paddy’s words, Dustin’s breath hitches and his dick twitches with interest. 

Paddy smirks as he drops to his knees, pulling down Dustin’s pants and briefs with him. Dustin shivers at being exposed. Although it was still warm in the changerooms, the air was slightly cooler, the steam from the showers not as thick and heavy as it was when Dustin had cornered Paddy in the hallway. 

“How bad do you want this?” questions Paddy, holding off touching Dustin to rile him up. 

“So bad,” Dustin gets out, biting down on his bottom lip. Paddy strokes Dustin agonisingly slow, riling him up just as Dustin had done to him. It works, with Dustin huffing in frustration. 

“Just get on with it,” he mumbles impatiently, eyes narrowed. 

“I make the shots here, not you,” Paddy reminds Dustin and squeezes Dustin’s dick which was in his palm. Dustin moans loudly, not caring if anybody heard him.

“Better be quiet. What happens if someone hears you?” Paddy says, slightly worried himself at getting caught on his knees sucking off the opposition. 

“Don’t care. I’m not gonna stop until I finish. Unlike you I’m a finisher.” Paddy hears the challenge in Dustin’s tone, hears the way Dustin’s egging him on. 

“That makes two of us then.” Dustin’s reply gets swallowed up by the moan he makes as Paddy begins to suck his dick. Paddy uses his hand to stroke the base of Dustin’s dick as his tongue plays with Dustin’s slit. 

“Fuck, you’re so good on your knees,” Dustin moans as he grabs a fistful of Paddy’s hair. 

Paddy looks up at Dustin as he hollows his mouth and sucks Dustin’s entire length, never breaking eye contact. Dustin’s knees tremble slightly. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Dustin says fondly as he rubs his thumb over Paddy’s cheekbone; a gesture too intimate for a pair of opponents who are hooking up in a stadium changeroom. 

Paddy just hums on Dustin’s dick, just like Dustin did, as he bobs his head up and down Dustin’s length. “Fuck, man, you’re a pro. I’d even say you’re better than me, and that’s saying something.” 

Paddy stops sucking Dustin’s dick momentarily, but keeps stroking it as he speaks. “You saying you do this all the time?” 

“Not for a while, can’t trust anyone. But when I was younger, shit. Should’ve seen me at the draft combine. Was sucking dick left, right and centre.” Dustin was pleased with himself as he speaks. 

“Fuck, man, you have balls. If you came onto the wrong person…” 

“Lucky I have good judgement,” Dustin smirks. Paddy goes to continue sucking Dustin’s dick but Dustin stops him. “Another time.” 

“You confident there’s gonna be another time?” Paddy asks, raising his eyebrows. “How good do you think you are?” 

“I _ know _ there’s going to be a next time. After this you’re gonna never want to leave,” replies Dusty smugly. “As much as I love your mouth on my dick, I want your dick up my ass more.” 

The thought went straight to Paddy’s dick and caused it to twitch with interest. There was nothing more Paddy wanted than to fuck Dustin; for Dustin to really see what Paddy was like when he finished what he started. 

“Glad we’re on the same page then,” Paddy says and he stand up. “Turn around.” 

Dustin obeys, turning around with his palms pressed up against the wall with his bare ass exposed. 

“Don’t bother about prepping me up. I’m already loose,” Dustin informed Paddy over his shoulder. 

“What? You fucked someone this morning?” Paddy asks. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case

“Fingered myself,” Dustin replies. Paddy can picture it clearly; bedsheets messy and wrinkled, Dustin lying across it with his ass up in the air with his face in his pillow, working several fingers in and out of his ass - 

“I know you’re enjoying that image, but right now I’m waiting to get fucked,” Dusty calls, impatience and frustration laced in his voice. 

“I want to see for myself how loose you really are,” Paddy says out loud, but means it to himself. Dustin moans as the finger Paddy slips into Dustin’s ass accepts it immediately. Paddy slips in another, and a third. “Shit, you really _ are _ loose,” Paddy marvels, relishing in the sight of Dustin’s ass accepting his fingers with ease. 

“Now stop wasting time and get your dick up my ass now,” Dustin snaps, sexual frustration taking over. 

“Fucking bossy,” Paddy mutters to himself as he slaps Dustin’s backside, relishing in the sight of Paddy’s palm painting Dustin’s ass. 

Paddy wasted no time in sliding in and moans in time with Dustin. Paddy can’t remember the last time he topped; Joel always insisted on topping and Paddy was fine with that, but at times he was sick of always being a bottom, just wanting to fuck someone instead of _ being _ fucked. 

“Get moving,” Dustin instructs as he tries to thrust down onto Paddy’s dick. 

Paddy’s hands grip Dustin’s hips as he slowly begins to thrust, working out a nice rhythm. Dustin’s quiet for once as he moans, eyes closed and head slightly tilted back. 

“You look so good like this, all stretched out on my cock,” Paddy whispers filthily in Dustin’s ear, his back pressed against Paddy’s chest. Paddy watches Dustin react; his eyes clenching shut as he lets out a drawn-out moan, whispering several _ fuck yes _ es under his breath. He watches as Dustin looks at the direction of the door several times, but doesn’t think much of it. Underneath all that arrogance and bravado, Dustin _ is _ worried that he’ll get caught with Paddy’s dick up his ass.

Paddy keeps whispering utter filth into Dustin’s ear, loving the way Dustin is affected by it. As he searches for his climax, he thrusts at a faster pace and finds Dustin’s prostate more and more. Dustin keeps moaning until he’s a blubbering mess; chanting incoherently as his eyes remain shut in pure bliss. His head is still tilted, revealing the long stretch of his neck, and Paddy can’t help himself; he has to return the favour, he has to kiss and suck down Dustin’s neck, sucking a mark into the crease of Dustin’s skin where the neck meets the collarbone. 

“Good luck explaining that mark,” Paddy murmurs to Dusty, his lips brushing over Dustin’s skin, causing goosebumps to break out along Dustin’s skin. This works up Dustin even more as his knees buckle and spills his load, ribbon after ribbon of semen coating his toned torso. 

It doesn’t take long for Paddy to chase his climax. He pulls out of Dustin, spins him around and shoots over Dustin’s chest, his semen mixing in with Dustin’s and coating Dustin’s chest.

Both men are panting heavily as the adrenaline and arousal leave their bodies. Dustin, being the shorter out of the two, rests his forehead against Paddy’s cheek, taking in shallow breaths. 

“Holy shit,” Dustin mumbles, leaning up against Paddy for support, out of breath. 

Paddy can’t help but agree. Never in his wildest dreams did he _ ever _ expect to be hooking up with Dustin Martin in a MCG changeroom. 

“Am I a finisher now?” Paddy asks, smiling. 

Dustin looks up at Paddy, smiling also. “Hell yeah.” He closes his eyes and leans back onto Paddy. 

“You know, I have a hotel room at Crown just for myself…” Paddy suggests. All he wants is for Dustin to agree and come back to his hotel room and continue this without having to worry about being sprung upon by a teammate or a member of the MCG staff. 

Dustin doesn’t answer as he looks to the direction of the doorway. Paddy frowns and goes to open his mouth but closes it as Dustin says, “You can come on in, Pat.” 

Before Paddy can question Dustin any further, a kid who doesn’t look a day over twenty shuffles in, looking as though he had been caught with the hand in the cookie jar. 

He hovers by the doorway and refuses to make eye contact with either Dustin or Paddy. Paddy then realises he was the debutant for the Tigers. The kid shuffles awkwardly with his hands over his crotch, trying to hide the obvious boner in his pants. 

Dustin grabs Paddy’s hand and shuffles over to the bench, sitting down. “So you were spying on us, huh?” Dustin asks his teammate, eerily calm for someone who didn’t want to get caught having sex with the opposition. Unless… _ unless _ Dustin knew that his teammate was there, watching the two of them the entire time. 

“I didn’t mean to,” the kid answers, stuttering and shaking like a leaf. Paddy feels bad for the kid, who looks genuinely scared. But Paddy doesn’t say anything as he lets Dustin take the reins. 

“What do you think Paddy?” Dustin asks with a tinge of boredom. “Do you think we should let Pat over here get away with spying on us?” 

“I don’t think we should,” Paddy replies. “What happens if he tells someone? Someone who we don’t want knowing.” Paddy’s eyes flick to the kid, who’s shaking even more since being caught red-handed. 

“What do you have in mind then?” Dustin asks as he leans into Paddy, looking at the kid through narrowed eyes. 

“How about he joins us for round two? He can look all he wants as we give him a front row show,” suggests Paddy, acting bored with the whole thing but is secretly thrumming with excitement. Something about being watched has awoken a spark in him, and seeing that the kid enjoyed it fuelled Paddy on even more. 

It took awhile for the kid to understand what Paddy was getting at, but he looked slightly less intimidated as he understood what Paddy was suggesting. 

“What do you think, kid?” Dustin asks his teammate. 

“Um - I mean - yeah,” the kid stutters, clearly not expecting that the two star footballers would invite him in after being caught watching them. 

“Great. Save me a spot on the bus, will you?” Dustin instructs, and the finality in his tone makes the kid nod and take off, leaving Paddy and Dustin alone. 

“That wasn’t how I expected things to go,” Paddy says as Dusty stands up and pulls on his briefs and tracksuit pants. 

Dustin shrugs. “I didn’t expect it either, but the kid’s not bad and clearly interested. What’s the harm?” 

Paddy stands up and quickly changes, realising he’s spent way too long away and someone will begin to be suspicious. He hopes that person isn’t Joel, because Joel is the last person Paddy wants to deal with right now. 

Dustin finished changing before Paddy, and as Paddy was putting on his shirt, Dustin kisses Paddy sensually and slow - a preview of what was going to happen very shortly. 

“See you soon,” Dustin says, and then he was gone, almost as though he was never there to begin with. 

* * *

When Dustin climbs onto the team bus, Pat is already seated in the third row from the front. Upon seeing Dustin, he shifts so Dustin could squeeze in and sit down beside him. 

As he does so, Trent walks past him, a quizzical look on his face. Trent and Dustin normally sit next to each other when travelling. Dustin just shrugs and unlocks his phone, scrolling through the numerous messages he received throughout the game but not caring enough to respond to any of them. 

Beside him, Pat’s as stiff as a coil. Dustin, feeling bad for putting the kid on edge, leans over and whispers in his ear, “relax.” Pat tenses even more before relaxing slightly upon seeing that Dustin wasn’t mad. 

Dustin settles back into his seat once he was happy that nobody would accuse him of scaring the shit out of debutant. He goes back to his phone, replying to a text from Swanny. 

“Is that - in the change rooms - a thing?” Pat’s got that wide eyed look, making him look even younger than he was, and shit, it was doing things to Dustin. 

“Depends what you call a thing,” Dustin responds, shrugging his shoulders casually. Dustin knows what Pat means, but if Pat wants this to work, he has to start speaking more clearer and acting saying what he means. 

“You know - a regular thing,” Pat continues, the tips of his ears red from embarrassment. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dustin questions, making Pat’s cheeks flame. 

“I didn’t mean to -” 

“It’s fine, you don’t need to explain yourself.” Dustin leans in, close to Pat’s ear, and whispers something so low only Pat could hear it. “You’re lucky that Paddy and I enjoyed it so much.” 

“You knew?” Pat asks. 

“I did, don’t think Paddy did,” answers Dustin. 

Dustin leans back into his seat, satisfied with the way Pat’s cheeks are a rosy red. Dustin doesn’t miss the way Pat shifts awkwardly in his seat; the beginning on an uncomfortable boner.

When they’ve stepped out of the bus, Dustin offers to drive Pat to the Crown. Pat accepts, nerves bundling in his stomach in anticipation at what is to come. 

Dustin keeps sneaking glances at Pat during the drive to the Crown, making Pat fluster even more. He doesn’t miss Pat’s uncomfortable shuffling in the passenger seat. 

Dustin parks the car and kills the engine, silence quickly suffocating the two teammates in the car. Pat has got this doe-eyed look directed at Dustin, and Dustin cannot help it as he leans over and kisses Pat. It’s something he’s been wanting to do the whole time on the bus, and now he has the opportunity to do so. Pat kisses him back; it’s sloppy and rushed, as Pat’s hands roam his body, tugging at his thin t-shirt in urgency, in _ want_. 

Pat arches his head back as Dustin leaves feather-light kisses down the side of his neck. 

Pat lets out a quiet moan, and the sound travels directly to Dustin’s dick as he ruts in his seat, wishing the middle console of the car wasn’t causing a barrier between Pat and himself. 

Dustin sucks a mark onto Pat’s skin at the base of his neck. Pat’s breath hitches in his throat at the action. 

Pat’s lips are cherry red as Dustin finishes kissing up and down his neck. His eyes are dark with want, and it’s so tempting to just take Pat in the car and forget about Paddy. 

But the thought of Paddy joining them is too tempting to pass up, not when Dustin has the footballer right where he wants him. 

“Paddy’s waiting for us,” Dustin whispers as he noses Pat’s jaw. Pat just makes a sound deep in his throat, before clearing his throat and murmuring a “yeah.” 

Pat’s a nervous wreck as the pair make their way to Paddy’s hotel room. Dustin takes pity on the kid and says, “if you’re not entirely comfortable, you don’t have to do this. We don’t want to pressure you into something your not comfortable with.” Dustin’s surprised at the amount of sincerity in his voice, and Pat feels the same way as his eyes widen in surprise before masking the expression. 

“No - I want this,” Pat says decisively, before looking at Dustin again with his doe eyes. And now Dustin knows he’s doing it on purpose - Pat’s figured out Dustin’s weak spot, and it’s those big brown eyes of Pat’s. 

It takes every shred of Dustin’s self-control to stay still in the elevator, looking at the rolling numbers as they _ finally _ reach Paddy’s level. 

When they reach Paddy’s room, Dustin doesn’t hesitate as he pushes the door, that was deliberately left unlocked by Paddy. Paddy’s spread out in the middle of the bed in only his boxer briefs, almost looking bored as he turns to look at Dustin, and at Pat who has shuffled in behind him. 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” drawls Paddy. His eyes flick from Dustin, to Pat, to the mark on Pat’s neck. “I see you’ve started without me.” 

“Jealous, are we?” Dustin asks, as he walks over to the bed, until he’s towering over Paddy with a smirk on his face. 

“Not one bit,” Paddy says, and goes in to kiss Dustin, but backs out last minute and faces Pat. Dustin’s lips meet Paddy’s check as Paddy ushers Pat over to the bed. Pat stands awkwardly beside the bed, and Paddy grabs Pat’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Dustin watches as the other two kiss; Paddy guides Pat’s hand to his back, as Paddy’s hands roam across his clothed chest. Paddy’s eyes close as Pat plucks the courage to leave light kisses down Pat’s neck, giving close attention to a particular vein on Paddy’s neck. Pat then kisses down Paddy’s sternum and down his chest, tweaking his nipple as he does so. Paddy gasps at the stimulation as Pat moves to suck the other nipple while tweaking the other. 

Dustin doesn’t know what happened to the nervous kid in the elevator, and gets the feeling that he got played. Not that he minds in the slightest. 

Paddy cups Pat’s chin and directs Pat’s gaze with his. “Before this gets underway, I just wanted to tell you that if there is anything you don’t want to do or don’t feel comfortable with, please say something. We will stop if you feel uncomfortable in any stage of this.” Paddy looks serious as he says this, reminding of Dustin of the same Paddy who was out on the field; commanding plays and yelling instructions, but with a gentle and caring side to him. It makes the corners of Dustin’s lips curve upwards. 

“Dusty already told me that,” Pat says, sounding between impatient and breathless as he pushes Paddy back down onto the bed. 

“Slow down there cowboy,” Dustin says, inserting himself into the situation. “When Paddy and I told you you’d be getting a front row view of the show, we meant it.” 

Paddy pulls Pat down to the bed, shuffling so Pat’s resting up against the headboard of the bed, getting a perfect view of what Dustin and Paddy have planned. 

Dustin and Paddy just watch each other, waiting, daring the other to make the first move. 

“What are you waiting for?” Pat asks impatiently. 

“Mouthy,” Dustin comments, more directed at Paddy than Pat. 

Paddy takes Pat’s impatience as a challenge, as he catches Dustin’s lips in a kiss. The feel of Paddy’s lips on his own is a familiar and welcomed pressure, as Dustin reciprocates with the same amount of fervour. Dustin goes to deepen the kiss, but Paddy bites down on Dustin’s lips, causing Dustin’s mouth to widen in surprise, giving Paddy the perfect opportunity to slip is tongue in. 

“Asshole,” Dustin mutters, but there’s no heat behind it. 

“You’re not the only one who can pull moves,” Paddy replies, voice low and husky. 

Dustin doesn’t respond, instead he pulls down Paddy’s briefs in one swift motion, throwing the article of clothing across the room. 

Paddy’s dick is already hard, and when Dustin grabs it, he feels it twitch in his grasp. Dustin smirks at how eager Paddy is for this, but doesn’t comment on it as he begins to stroke the length. 

Paddy lets out soft moans, stretching himself out on the bed and resting on his elbows. As Dustin palms Paddy, he turns to Pat, where the beginnings of a boner is evident in his tracksuit pants. Pat’s eyes are glued to the scene in front of him as he bites down on his bottom lip. 

“Like what you’re seeing?” Dustin asks. 

This snaps Paddy out of his daze, as he narrows his eyes slightly and faces Pat, letting out a loud moan as Dustin rubs over his slit. 

Dustin sees Pat twitch as the tent in his tracksuit pants grows. “Take your pants off,” Dustin instructs. Pat does so, revealing hairless, milky thighs and a wet patch forming at the front of his briefs. 

Dustin knows that Paddy has caught onto his staring, but Dustin doesn’t care, not when he has Pat lying down right in front of him, and all Dustin can think about is coming over to him and - 

“Go,” Paddy instructs, jutting his chin in Pat’s direction. “Go and suck his dick.” The instruction sends a spike of arousal to Dustin’s neglected dick as he crawls over to Pat, who’s shifting to regain his position with his back up against the headboard of the bed. 

Pat’s eyes are clouded with lust as Dustin makes himself comfortable between Pat’s stretched out legs. Dustin kisses up and down Pat’s smooth thighs, lips brushing against the base of Pat’s dick in a way that Dustin knows he will drive Pat mad. 

And Dustin’s is proven correct as Pat inhales sharply as Dustin’s lips make the faintest contact with Pat’s dick again. 

“Tell him baby boy,” Paddy says from the foot of the bed. 

“Tell him?” Pat echoes, looking away from Dustin between his legs to Paddy who is stroking himself absentmindedly.

“Tell him to suck your dick,” Paddy elaborates. “He loves it.” 

“Being told what to do?” Pat asks in astonishment. 

“I do,” Dustin confirms before kissing the inside of Pat’s thighs again. 

Pat inhales sharply again, gritting his teeth. His hands come to Dustin’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly, blunt nails scraping at taut skin. “Stop playing,” Pat gets out. 

“And do what?” Dustin asks, deliberately pushing Pat’s buttons. 

Pat’s hand squeezes his shoulder again. “Stop playing and _ suck my dick_.” Pat isn’t an imposing figure; not with his boyish looks and charm, but he commands Dustin in such an assertive manner that it sends another wave of arousal through Dustin. 

Even Paddy looks impressed from the foot of the bed, as Dustin turns around before giving Pat’s dick attention. 

He takes Pat’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his head across the length as he fondles with Pat’s balls. Pat moans loudly, his eyes closed and head leant back as he leans back on his elbows, stretching his lithe body. 

Dustin looks up from in between Pat’s legs, wanting nothing more than to see Pat get fucked. He doesn’t care if he’s one to do it, of if it’s Paddy, he just wants to see it happen. 

“Stop,” Pat calls out moments later, breaking the pattern of Pat’s gasps and moans that’s been created as Dustin sucks him deeper. “I’m going to come.” 

Dustin pops off Pat’s dick and looks to admire his handiwork. Pat’s face is flushed, cheeks rosy red as sweat forms at his forehead. Dustin’s got Pat worked up and he’s only just started. 

Paddy deliberately moans loudly from the foot of the bed to grab Dustin and Pat’s attention. Paddy’s dick is hard as he strokes himself, biting down on his bottom lip. Paddy’s worked up from watching Dustin and Pat. 

“What’s got you worked up?” Dustin asks Paddy, knowing full well what’s got him in this state. 

“Shut up,” Paddy mumbles, letting go of his dick which was still hard. 

“Would you like someone to do something about your problem?” Dustin asks, continuing to work up Paddy. 

“Fuck off Dusty,” Paddy grumbles, eyes narrowing at Dustin. 

“I’ll suck you off,” Pat says suddenly. Paddy moans at this, his dick twitching with interest. Pat makes his way over to the foot of the bed and begins to tentatively stroke Paddy’s dick. 

Paddy lets out small moans of pleasure, relieved to finally get rid of the pressure in between his legs. Pat takes the tip of Paddy’s dick in his mouth as he continues to stroke the base of Paddy’s length. 

Dustin can’t help but marvel at the sight of Paddy in pure bliss as Pat sucks his dick and the sight of Pat’s ass, right in front of him.

Almost as though Pat is reading his mind, Pat stops sucking Paddy’s dick. Paddy makes a noise of protest as Pat turns out to Dustin. 

“Prep me,” he says, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Dustin hides his eagerness, waiting for a few moments as Pat resumes sucking Paddy’s dick. Paddy looks over Pat at Dustin with a challenging look.

“What are you waiting for?” Paddy mouths, and Dustin lubes up his fingers with the lube Paddy placed on the bedside table before making his way over to the foot of the bed, lying in front of Pat’s ass. Dustin runs his hands over Pat’s firm ass, finding his ass crack and sticking a finger in. Pat’s back tenses up at Dustin’s finger, and Dustin uses his other hand to soothingly pat Pat’s back. Pat relaxes as he continues sucking Paddy off. 

“Such a tight ass,” Dustin marvels as he fingers Pat’s ass, trying to loosen him up. He adds a second finger and fastens his pace as he fingers Pat. Pat’s moaning as he sucks Paddy’s cock, having a chain reaction as it causes Paddy to moan at the vibration. Dustin smirks, loving the effect he’s having over the other two. 

Dustin adds a third finger and soon he deems Pat loose enough and ready for Dustin’s dick. Dustin grabs the condom packet on the bedside table and rips open the packet. He rolls the condom on his dick as Paddy and Pat readjust themselves with Paddy leaning against the headboard, complaining that he wasn’t comfortable. Pat’s still in between Paddy’s legs as he bobs his head up and down Paddy’s length at a rapid pace, causing Paddy to let out unbridled moans. Dustin knew Paddy was close, as his moans were becoming more gaspy and breathless. 

Dustin lines himself up with Pat’s ass, and slowly enters, marvelling at the way Pat’s ass easily accepted him after Dustin’s handiwork. Dustin waits, letting Pat adjust to Dustin’s dick. 

Pat moans, loving the feeling of being filled up. He pops of Paddy’s dick but strokes it as he turns looks over his shoulder to face Dustin. 

His eyes are clouded with lust and arousal as he says, “fuck me. I’m ready.” 

That’s all Dustin needs as he begins to thrust gently, relishing the sound of flesh against flesh. He hears Pat’s moans being muffled by Paddy’s cock as Paddy becomes breathless, nearing the edge of his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Pat, your mouth feels so good wrapped around my cock,” Paddy cries out, eyes closed in pleasure. 

Pat hums around Paddy’s dick and Paddy lets out a drawn out moan. “Fuck,” he groans, hips bucking into Pat’s mouth. 

Dustin quickens the pace of his thrusts, causing Pat to moan more and more on Paddy’s cock. 

“_Fuck_,” Paddy cries out, “I’m going to come,” he warns Pat, who looks up at him and moans around Paddy’s dick. “Fuck, fuck, I’m coming,” Paddy yells out as he orgasms, shooting his load down Pat’s throat, who chokes but swallows it. Pat opens his mouth, breathless as he coughs. 

“You swallowed that like a champ,” Paddy says, rubbing his thumb across Pat’s cheekbone. Pat smiles and closes his eyes in embarrassment, before he moans loudly noisily as Dustin finds his sweet spot. 

Dustin’s about to come too, as seeing Paddy release made Dustin on edge and that combined with Pat’s ass, he wasn’t going to last any longer. 

Paddy strokes Pat’s dick quickly, wanting to get Pat off as quickly as possible. 

“Pat, your ass is incredible,” Dustin moans, “I’m not going to last long.” 

At Dustin’s words, Pat regained some energy he lost as he blew Paddy. “Come in my ass,” Pat moans, eyes closed at the double stimulation of Dustin pounding his ass and Paddy stroking his cock. “I want you to come while fucking me.” 

At Pat’s words, Dustin came, moaning incoherently. Pat shot his load seconds later, coating Paddy’s hands. As Dustin tied up the condom and threw it in the trash can beside the bin, he saw Paddy lick Pat’s load off his hands. 

Sighing, Dusty laid down beside Pat, who was sandwiched between Dustin and Paddy. All of them were blissfully fucked out, needing to catch their breaths after that performance. 

“Do you enjoy the show?” Paddy asks Pat, carding his hand through Pat’s sweaty hair. 

“Hell yeah,” Pat answers, “much better than the first.” 

“Glad we could make it worthwhile,” Dustin says, as he rolls into his stomach and kisses Pat, who reciprocates eagerly, running his hands along Dustin’s upper arms. 

As they break the kiss, Paddy is watching the two of them with a fond expression on his face. He then stands up, stretching languidly. “I don’t know about you, but I’m in need of a shower.” He starts to make his way to the shower. “It’s big enough for all three of us,” he adds, leaving no doubt in Dustin and Pat’s minds as they rush out of bed and follow Paddy into the shower. 

* * *

The next few weeks pass by as if that night in Paddy’s hotel room never happened. Everything goes back to how it was; Pat is relegated back to the VFL side as the senior Richmond side keep on winning, looking as though they are on their way to winning a second premiership in three years. 

After a particular gruelling training session, Pat finds himself sitting behind in the changerooms. He’s the only one left, as he sits in silence contemplating what to do next. He, Liam and a few other teammates got kicked out of their apartment by the landlord, as the landlord had enough of their childish antics. Pat always said the boys’ ragers would cause them trouble, but they never listened to him. And now, they all have moved in with other teammates and friends and Pat is stuck with nothing and nobody. 

There’s footsteps in the hallway outside of the changerooms and as Pat looks up he sees Dustin standing in the doorway. 

“Didn’t think anyone would be here,” Dustin says, still in his training singlet and shorts, all sweaty. 

“Me too,” Pat replies. It’s the first time the two have talked since that night, and Pat guesses he is lonely, as all he wants to do is have Dustin pin him against the wall of the changerooms and take him. 

“What are you still doing here?” Dustin asks as he heads to his locker and strips off. 

“Don’t have a place to go,” Pat admits, “got kicked out by the landlord.” 

“Shit,” Dustin says, and Pat feels childish and pathetic. “Was it from all the ragers the guys used to throw?” 

“Yeah,” Pat answers, “the landlord got so many noise complaints and had enough. I was always told the boys it would come back to bite them in the ass, but they never listened.” 

“You could stay with me, if you want,” Dustin says casually, “I have a spare room.” 

“Really?” Pat asks, and then, upon realising how eager he is being, then adds, “if you don’t mind, that would be great.” 

“No dramas. Wait for me after the shower and we’ll go and get your stuff.” 

“Thanks, Dusty,” Pat says as Dustin goes to head into the showers. As Pat watches Dustin’s retreating figure, he thinks that _ maybe _ that night won’t be a one off, that _ maybe _ it might happen again. 

* * *

Pat was wrong. Dustin hadn’t mentioned anything about the night, nor had he tried to instigate anything between the two of them. It was like that night ever happened, like it was a figment of Pat’s imagination. 

But Pat didn’t dwell on it for too long; he put his head down and trained his hardest, earning another senior AFL appearance. 

One weekend Pat was out at dinner with his mates from school. Pat felt better than he had in the last few weeks, surrounded by his mates and putting Dustin and Paddy and that night at the back of his mind. 

He also managed to grab the attention of a girl his age, named Emily with endless tanned legs and chestnut coloured hair, who laughed at all his stupid jokes and was kind, sweet and had big aspirations. She was a medical student, studying to become a gynaecologist. She was perfect, but Pat just wasn’t wholeheartedly interested, and he didn’t want to string her along. 

He watches as Emily retreats back to her friends, and is joined by one of his school mates at the bar. “What the hell dude? She was into you!” Matt cries out, punching him in the arm. 

“Just wasn’t feeling it,” Pat replies as he took a sip of his Coke. Pat wants to say that all he could think about was Dustin and Paddy’s hands on him when she was talking to him, but he keeps that to himself. There is no point dwelling over something that will never happen. 

“Are you alright, man? You don’t seem like yourself,” Matt asks, eyebrows furrowing in concern. 

“Just not feeling the best,” Pat answers, “might just call an Uber and call it a night.”

“It’s only 9:30, Patty!” Mitch cries out, squeezing Pat’s shoulders. Even with the neon strobe lights of the nightclub, Pat could see the telltale flush on Mitch’s cheeks, a sign that he wasn’t sober. 

“Not feeling up to it,” Pat says, as he says goodbye to his mates. “See you guys at the VFL match this weekend.” 

Pat waits outside for his Uber in the cool winter air. He shivers, adjusting to the contrasting temperatures of the crowded nightclub and Melbourne’s winter night. All Pat wants to do is crawl into bed and wish that Dustin would just look at him in the way that he wants to, instead of feeling invisible when they’re in the same house. 

There’s an unfamiliar car parked outside of Dustin’s house as Pat thanks the Uber driver and gets out. Walking past it to the front door, Pat sees that the car—a Ford—was bought in Geelong. 

Opening the front door and stepping inside, Pat sees two sets of plates and glasses on the kitchen bench, discarded as noise comes from within Dustin’s bedroom, as Pat passes it to get to his own room. 

Pat doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, he really doesn’t, but he catches the sounds of Dustin and Paddy’s murmured whispers and laughter. He hears Paddy ask if Pat would come home anytime soon. Dustin replies that he won’t be home any time soon. 

“You know how young guys are. Probably getting sloshed with his mates, acting tougher than they are,” Pat hears Dustin say, to which Paddy laughs to. 

It’s like a weight has been dropped onto Pat’s chest. He didn’t realise Dustin - and by extension Paddy, thought of Pat as just another dumb kid. He thought they knew he was more mature than that, and that was why they let him in that night. 

Pat’s throat closes up and he promises himself he’s not going to cry, that he’s better than that, as he rushes to his room, careful to not make any sounds to alert Dustin and Paddy to the fact that they weren’t alone and that Pat had heard everything. 

Pat tries to block out the sound of Dustin and Paddy throughout the night. He tries listening to the EDM artists his mates were crazy about, he tries watching a movie on Netflix, but it is no use. All he can hear is Dustin and Paddy, laughing and moaning through the walls. Pat covers his ears with his pillows, trying his hardest to drift off, and eventually he does, with his eyes wet and salty tears running down his cheeks. 

Pat is already awake by the time Dustin gets up, and has already had breakfast and his morning coffee when Dustin shuffles into the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee machine. Pat knows there’s no point in having a conversation with Dustin until he’s had his morning coffee, so he sits in silence. 

When Pat woke up, the first thing he did was check if Paddy stayed the night. Paddy’s car wasn’t outside the house when Pat woke up, meaning he left afterwards or halfway through the night. 

Dustin leans against the counter, in nothing but his Bonds briefs as he drinks his morning coffee. Pat tries to not look at Dustin, but he can feel Dustin’s gaze burning into the side of his head, and Pat can only take so much, so he stands up, mutters some excuse about going for a run and disappears into his bedroom to change into proper running attire. Dustin’s still standing in the kitchen when Pat heads for the door, not saying anything in response to Pat. 

Pat wishes his heart would stop hurting at that. 

Running has always been Pat’s source of comfort whenever he was having issues. He was never one to punch out his anger, instead he likes to listen to the sound of his feet pounding on the ground as he ran. It always calms him down, no matter how worked up he was. 

After running for an hour and a half, Pat finally stops, sucking in deep breaths as he sits down on a park bench, his legs feeling like jelly. Pat knows this is going to bite him in the ass, but right now he doesn’t care. 

Although he feels calmer than he was when he first started running, the heavy feeling in his chest hasn’t evaporated, and thinking about Dustin and Paddy together just makes it worse. He’s had a suspicion all along what it is, but he hasn’t had the courage to say it out loud, for once he does, it becomes real. 

_I’m in love with Dustin and Paddy. _

“I’m in love with them,” Pat says to himself out loud, and suddenly it all makes sense, but then it doesn’t. Pat didn’t know he liked men until he saw Dustin and Pat in the MCG changerooms, didn’t know he wanted to get fucked until he saw Paddy fucking Dustin. He still likes girls, girls in short skirts and knee-high socks are his weaknesses, but are muscles and dicks his weaknesses too? Pat thinks about his mates, would he want to fuck them? Pat grimaces. So was it just Dustin and Paddy? 

Pat also didn’t even know it is possible for him to love two people at once, but here he was, loving two people who didn’t love him back. 

The heavy feeling on his heart evaporated slightly at Pat’s confession. Now that he was truly being honest with himself, where does he go from here? 

* * *

Pat’s worries about Dustin and Paddy are pushed to the back of his mind, as he focuses on the chaotic nature of finals footy, with both Richmond’s AFL and VFL sides making the finals. 

He barely catches a breath as he sits down at the MCG to watch Richmond and Geelong play for the preliminary final. Pat gets a sense of déjà vu; of that night back in June, where the best night of his life suddenly turned into the worst night of his life. He tries to act as excited as the rest of his teammates are, who are are buzzing with nervous energy at the thought of Richmond possibly making their second grand final in three years. 

Pat sighs with relief as the final siren blares out across the MCG, as he hugs his teammates emphatically, over the moon for Richmond to be in the grand final again. He sees Dustin hugging Trent, both wearing identical triumphant grins. He sees Paddy lying on the ground in defeat, hands in his head. 

Pat’s heart breaks for Paddy — he doesn’t like seeing Paddy in distress and all he wants to do is comfort him. He’s conflicted, because he also wants to congratulate Dustin on the win too. How can he want to be there for two people when it’s not reciprocated? 

The changeroom is a hive of activity, thrumming with excitement at making the grand final. Pat’s still high on adrenaline, as he hugs and congrats his teammates (his ears are still ringing from Jayden screaming and swearing in his ear — “we’re fucking going to the big dance boys!”) and as he speaks to BT on Roaming Brian, who doesn’t forget to mention his family connection with the club. 

Pat’s still high on adrenaline as he lingers outside the changeroom until he _ knows _ that Dustin is the last one before going inside. 

Inside the humid room, Dustin is slipping his feet into his shoes, typing away on his phone as he bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. 

Pat clears his throat. He knows he has to act assertive in order to make this work, even though he doesn’t _ feel _ assertive and wants to run away and hide under the covers of his bed and never face the light again. 

Dustin looks up from his phone, evidently surprised to see Pat standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?” Dustin asks, and Pat notes that he turns his phone off and places it in his pocket. 

“You’re going to see Paddy, aren’t you?” Pat asks as he crosses his arms. He really, really hopes he’s right, otherwise this is going to backfire and he’s going to be looking like an idiot — 

“Yes, I am,” Dustin responds slowly, “why do you want to know?” 

“I want in,” Pat answers, nearly adding _ again _ to the end of that sentence. “I know you two have been seeing each other since that night.” 

Dustin looks surprised for the second time that night, and it leaves Pat satisfied to know that he has the upper hand for once. “It doesn’t matter what you think of me, but I want in, if you want me to.” Pat tries to keep the hurt out of his voice, to not make Dustin think he is still an immature and over sensitive dumb kid, but Pat fails. 

Dustin’s eyes soften. “Pat —”

“It’s fine. If you want me, I’m here. If you don’t, that’s fine too.”

“No, I want you — we want you,” Dustin tells Pat decisively. “Especially Paddy. He’s not going to be coping with the loss very well.” 

_Does that mean you didn’t mean what you said about me to Paddy that night? _Pat wonders as he and Dustin walk in silence out of the MCG and to his car. 

_Does that mean you see me as more than an immature kid? _ Pat questions as he and Dustin sit in silence as Dustin drives to the Crown Hotel. 

_Does that mean you both want me in the way I want you both? _Pat wishes as he waits, watching as Dustin knocks on Paddy’s hotel door. 

The door opens slightly and Dustin pushes it open, walking inside. Pat follows hesitantly and closes the door behind him. 

Paddy looks… horrible. He’s seated on an armchair nursing a glass of Sprite from the mini fridge, dark hair damp from showering. He has a sorrowful look on his face, lips turned into a frown as he looks out at the skyline of Melbourne in despair. 

“I’m sorry, Paddy,” Dustin says tenderly. Pat’s shocked at how caring Dustin sounds towards Paddy. It’s the voice he uses for those select people he really cares about.

“It’s not your fault,” Paddy says, still looking out at the window with a faraway look in his eyes. 

“Someone’s here to see you,” Dustin says, making Paddy turn around. Upon seeing Pat, Paddy smiles, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“We wondered when you would be back,” Paddy muses. 

“You never made an effort to reach out,” Pat says. 

“You never did either,” Paddy points out. 

“You two acted as though nothing happened, ignored me like I was an immature dumb kid who wasn’t worth your time, and then you continued hooking up without me? What was I supposed to think?” Pat cries out defensively, his chest heaving. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat as his face flushes in anger and in embarrassment at his outburst. 

“You were there that night? At Dusty’s house?” Paddy asks, shocked. 

“Obviously,” Pat replies bitterly. 

“That’s not — we didn’t mean that, okay?” Dustin speaks up. “It’s just that you’re young and you should be hanging out with your mates and talking to guys and girls your own age.” 

“You don’t think I know that? I know I’m younger than both of you but I’m old enough to make my own decisions. And right now I’m deciding I want to be laid,” Pat says. 

“And who says you’re going to be laid?” Dustin asks. “Maybe Paddy should be the one getting laid. After all, we did kick him out of the finals.” 

“_You _ kicked him out of the finals, not me,” Pat says, a little bitter at not getting game time, not when Liam and Ivan are most likely going to be playing in a grand final in front of over 90 000 fans. 

Dustin and Paddy laugh at that, sensing Pat’s bitterness. 

Paddy stands up and makes his way to the bed, resting back on the headboard and opens his legs. “Since I’m the loser, how about one gives me a blowjob while the other kisses me?” 

Pat crawls onto the bed, going to lie in between Paddy’s legs while Paddy and Dustin kiss and Pat feels like a third wheel —

“Stop. I want your mouth up here,” Paddy says as he points to his lips. “And I want your lips wrapped around my cock,” Paddy tells Dustin, and Pat and Dustin swap positions. 

Pat’s still shifting, adjusting positions to where he’s most comfortable. He’s on his knees, legs folded so he’s crouched onto his legs as Paddy grabs Pat by the hem of his shirt and pulls him in for a bruising kiss. 

The kiss is messy, desperate, as Paddy pours all his disappointment and anger from the match into the kiss. It’s obvious Paddy wants to forget about the match, and Pat can do that for him, can provide him with a temporary respite. 

Dustin begins sucking on Pat’s dick, and Paddy moans into Pat’s mouth, the vibration going straight to Pat’s dick, which hardens instantly. 

Paddy breaks the kiss, as he tilts his head and kisses down the side of Pat’s neck, giving Pat’s pulse point special attention. 

Pat moans at the sensation, his hands coming to Paddy’s clothed torso before slipping his fingers underneath, hands brushing against taut abs.

“Relax,” Pat whispers, so quietly that only Paddy could hear it. Pat brushes his hands across Paddy’s chest again in reassurance. 

Paddy relaxes, and moans contently as Dustin takes Paddy’s length all the way down his throat. Paddy’s eyes close as he buries his head in the crook of Pat’s neck, mouth and breath hot on Pat’s skin. 

“Is he good?” Pat asks Paddy as he makes eye contact with Dustin, who’s nestled in between Paddy’s legs. Somehow Dustin manages to give Pat a cocky smirk, even with Paddy’s dick in his mouth. 

Paddy moans, giving Pat the answer as Dustin deepthroats Paddy again. Pat runs his hands through Paddy’s dark hair, which is damp with sweat. 

Dustin opens his mouth, momentarily stopping sucking Paddy’s dick. “He asked you a question. It’s not nice to ignore people, you know,” he says to Paddy, nudging his chin in Pat’s direction. 

“Shut up and keep sucking my dick,” Paddy tells Dustin, who promptly resumes sucking Paddy off. 

Paddy’s finger guides Pat’s face to his, as he leans forward and Pat meets him halfway. This time, the kiss is more sweet, the sense of urgency and desperation from before is lost, as Paddy relaxes and takes his mind away from the bitter and disappointing loss. 

“Stop,” Paddy cries out. “I’m close.” 

Dustin looks up at Paddy, “I want you to come in my mouth. This is about making you feel better.” Dustin resumes sucking Paddy’s dick, and by the erratic moans Paddy was making, it is obvious that Paddy is close. 

Paddy’s moans soon become breathy gasps, as he cries out loudly, repeating Dustin’s name like a chant as he releases, shooting down Dustin’s throat. 

Dustin doesn’t gag or choke, just swallows Paddy’s load down. Paddy leans forward and kisses Dustin on the mouth, muttering a thank you under his breath. 

Pat looks down and sees his fingers intertwined with Paddy’s. He doesn’t know when that happened. Did he initiate it? Or was it Paddy? 

Paddy sighs blissfully, a long strand of dark hair falling across his sweaty forehead. Pat pushes it back as Paddy tucks himself into Pat’s side. It is awkward, considering Pat was half Paddy’s size, but Paddy doesn’t care, as his hot breath tingles Pat’s skin, making Pat painfully aware of the tent in his pants. 

“Do you want to get fucked?” Dustin asks Paddy, coming over to the opposite side of Paddy. 

“No,” Paddy shakes his head, “too tired. Want to see you two get each other off.” His head is still buried in the crook of Pat’s neck, as Pat’s hand rests in his hair. 

“What do you say?” Dustin leans over, looking at Pat. 

“Fine by me. Just need to get rid of this,” Pat replies as he gestures to the tent in his pants. Paddy, being a little shit, squeezes the tent in Pat’s pants deliberately, causing Pat to let out a small moan. 

“Someone’s got a problem,” Paddy says with a smirk as he settles himself with his head on the pillow. 

“I recall you having something to do with that,” Pat says as he shakes off his pants and briefs and takes off his shirt. 

Pat’s barely taken off his clothing when Dustin pulls him in for a searing kiss. Dustin takes control of the kiss, biting down on Pat’s bottom lip and slipping his tongue inside Pat’s mouth. In return, Pat tweaks Dustin’s right nipple, causing Dustin to moan inside Pat’s mouth. 

Dustin breaks the kiss, cheeks flushed pink from sex. It is a good look on Dustin, one that not many people see, and Pat is grateful he gets to see his teammate, this beautiful teammate of his, like this. Dustin’s staring back at him intently, and Pat feels self-conscious. Does Dustin know what he’s thinking? Has he got something on his face? 

“Is there something on my face?” Pat asks, touching his face. 

Dustin shakes his head, “no, nothing.” He’s biting down on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling. Changing the subject, Dustin grabs Pat’s hand and guides it to his cock. “I want to come some time tonight.” 

“Impatient as ever,” Paddy drawls from the head of the bed.

“You know it,” Dustin replies as he grabs Pat’s cock and starts stroking it, ready to make Pat and himself come. 

Pat starts to stroke Dustin’s dick as well, mirroring Dustin’s rhythm on his own dick. Dustin and Pat’s moans full the silence in the room, as Paddy watches the show in front of him, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion. 

It doesn’t take long for both Dustin and Pat to chase their releases, letting out breathy moans and crying each other names as they find their releases. Pat goes boneless after his orgasm, adrenaline leaving his body as he leans into Dustin, who wraps an arm around Pat’s lean body and pulls him into his side. He cleans both of them up and smiles down at Pat, who’s got his eyes closed, exhausted but blissful.

“Someone’s tired,” Dustin teases as he playfully flicks Pat in the forehead. 

Pat smacks Dustin’s hand away, “it’s late.” 

“You’re young, you should be able to stay up all night,” Dustin continues teasing Pat, loving the way Pat’s face scrunches up at Dustin. 

“Piss off,” Pat says, but there’s no heat behind his words. It’s silent for a few moments, with Pat nestled into Dustin’s side and Paddy watching on, just about crashed out. It’s peaceful, something that hasn’t happened for a while now. It’s a nice feeling, one that Pat wants to savour, but knows it has to end — that it is _ going _ to end. He’s going to get out of Dustin and Paddy’s hair, having got what he wanted; one more night with the two of them. 

Pat sighs deeply, before he gets up from Dustin and sits on the edge of the bed, ready to put his clothes on and leave. 

Dustin grabs his arm and pulls him back. “What are you doing?” 

“Leaving,” Pat says, slowly. 

“Why?” 

“We’re finished, right? There’s no point in me staying.” 

Dustin looks crestfallen for a second, but quickly school his face into a neutral expression. “Yeah — if that’s what you want.” 

_ That’s not what I want_, Pat wants to say, _ What I want is for you and Paddy to say that you want me, that you love me like I love both of you. _

“That’s not what we want.” Paddy’s finally spoken for the first time in about fifteen minutes. He’s been so quiet Pat thinks he was asleep. “We want you to stay.” 

“You do?” Pat asks, in disbelief. 

“We do,” Dustin confirms. 

“Dusty’s too chicken to say it, so I’m going to: we want you to stay. Not just for tonight, but for the foreseeable future. We like you — really like you — and hope you like us too.” 

Pat’s been waiting for this moment for months now, imagining what it would be like for Dustin and Paddy to say they want him in the way Pat wants them. It’s too good to be true, this feeling that Pat gets just by being _ wanted_. 

“I really like both of you too,” Pat tells Paddy and Dustin who both sigh with relief before smiling brightly at Pat, their eyes softening and full of happiness and love.

“Come here.” Paddy lunges at Pat and pulls him in for another kiss. The intensity of the kiss makes Pat’s head, dizzy with joy, still wrapping his head around Paddy and Dustin wanting him back. 

“Someone’s not tired all of a sudden,” Dustin comments from the side, as he watches his two lovers. Paddy and Pat break the kiss as Paddy opens his mouth to reply something snarky to Dustin, who seizes the opportunity to now kiss Pat. 

“It’s my turn to kiss you,” Dustin says. Their faces are so close — not for the first time — but suddenly Pat’s seeing details he’s never seen before. Like since when did Dustin have freckles? 

“You won’t find me complaining.” Pat closes the gap between them as Dustin wraps his arm around Pat’s lithe body, pulling him even closer so Pat was sitting on his lap. 

They break the kiss and Pat rests his forehead on Dustin’s inked shoulder, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn as he absentmindedly traces the tattoos on Dustin’s forearm. 

“I think that’s our cue to call it a night,” Paddy says, looking fondly at his two lovers. 

“I think so too,” Dustin says, as he and Paddy settle in between Pat and pull the covers over the three of them. 

The bed isn’t big enough for the three to spread out, but there’s no place Pat would rather be than sandwiched in between his two lovers. 

He’s been waiting for this for a while now and he’s not letting this go.

They say two’s a company and three’s a crowd, but three is the perfect number for them. 

After all, a triangle does have three sides. 

  
  



End file.
